


A Longing For You

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12, orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business setting, F/M, Friendship/Love, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had an arrangement with snow to live together but he wants more he wants an engagement and a marriage from them. what happens when they make it behind the scenes real. change the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Longing For You

**Author's Note:**

> please do commet if you want more.

Katniss Everdeen has rebelled against the Panem Company and CEO Snow was not happy about that. He thought about calling in the star crossed lovers while Senca Crane the maker of the annual games they host from all district branches and he let Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark live.

Today he was going to call the both of them in and talk about their new rules about their consequences from now on. Snow called in his assistant. She walked through the door and she look at his schedule for the day and she said, "Yes Mr.snow, is there something I can do?”

Snow replied to her, as he looked outside at his view,“ Call in Miss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from their offices in district 12.” The assistant dialed the number and said “ I need Peeta and Katniss to come to Mr.Snow’s office for a meeting.”

Katniss looked at her laptop and an email popped up from Peeta saying that they were in trouble and now they must meet Mr.Snow in the lunch room.She was wearing a blue dress buttoned all the way down, with her dark hair braid to the side and black heels. As she walked to the lunch room, she knew he would be worried about the message that he had gotten but now things would change between them since they had stood up against the Capitol’s rules. The luxury and food branch they wanted more the both of them on screen. She opened the door to the lunch room and saw Peeta leaned up against the kitchen table running his hands through his hair.

Katniss said,“Hey Peeta, how are you ?” At her words, Peeta replied “Please let me hold you today, I need it to stop worrying about us and to hold you, things will be fine.” 

Katniss replied to him, "I will let you hold me if you sit down first.” He pulled out a chair and sat down, and she walked over before he grabbed her and she sat on his lap. Peeta revealed “You look so beautiful today in that blue dress with your hair to the side but Mr.Snow ‘s assistant called me today and said we have a meeting with him so the manager said we can go home early today to get ready for the meeting.”

Katniss replied “We already live together for his sake. What more does he want? We killed people for the annual games with knives, we relive those nightmares every night.” Peeta held her a little closer as she was nice to hold at night in bed and he needed her to sleep so did she. Peeta was playing with her hair as he hands were nervously moving. Katniss said, "Peeta we will be fine. We did some really horrible things and now we must meet the devil himself. We even moved in for him to make him happy.” He kissed the back of her neck and he smelled her perfume. It was so sweet smelling like the forest and like dandelions in the spring. The longer he held her the more at peace he got with himself as having her around made him happy. 

Katniss said “Let’s go home Peeta and think about things, if you're not calmed down, we can tap a nap on the bed.” Peeta replied to her, “Can you wear the nightgown that your favorite designer made for us when we moved in?” Katniss knew that Cinna had made many nightgowns for her to have in the closet. Katniss remarked “Of course, I will but that meeting will be in a few hours with Snow.”

As they caught the cab to the suite at the Capitol, Peeta kept holding her close to let the stress fall away quicker. As they got in front of the capitol suites Katniss got of the cab as she held Peeta’s hand.

They kept walking towards the elevator. Peeta kept thinking about what it would be like to see her undress in front of him in their room. They were slowly getting closer but sometimes if he was lucky he could kiss her and suck her breast and massage the other, hold her close but having rough sex was the best, he was top of her and thrusting into her hard. Her body was so beautiful and so was she. 

As soon as they got home, Peeta pinned her against the wall and unbuttoned her dressed and kissed her. Katniss said “Enough Peeta, I already promised to wear that nightgown for you now don't push it, I will sleep in my own room .” Peeta said “ Fine I want you to sleep in our bed tonight after that meeting I get to fuck you hard tonight Snow is pissing me off after we take a bath together too.”

Katniss insisted, “Why tonight Peeta? Tonight I made arrangements for me to sleep elsewhere like in my room on the second floor.” 

Peeta revealed," I wander around the house waiting to sleep but to know that you are around in the suite things are getting easier for me but they get hard when I face nightmares about losing you and you were so kind at the office letting me hold you close to know that I haven’t lost you, so tonight I need you in that bed, even if you plan to sleep in your own I will carry you to where you belong next to me in our bed. It was a gift from Snow we might as well use it.”

Katniss replied to him," FINE PEETA ! “ he thought about what he had done, the society was screwed up because of their romance but he needed her sometimes and she needed him sometimes to but now the line was getting thinner so he needed her tonight.

He walked into their room and he saw Katniss standing there naked as she gently took out her braid, her long black hair went down her back. She opened the closet door and took out the white gown put it on. Peeta came behind her and helped zip the nightgown up as he gently kissed her back, nuzzling her neck her close. Peeta said "I am a little sorry about unbuttoning your dress when we got home but I am not now I have you in our room.” He held her for a few moments longer. He let go of her and walked to her side of the bed. He sat on the other side of the bed but now they have nothing but each other now. Peeta laid down on his pillow and turned towards Katniss pulled her into his chest. He slowly went to sleep as he held her then their maid woke them up an hour before the evening meeting.

Katniss got into a black sleek dress and black heels and put her hair into a braided bun. Peeta put on a tuxedo with a red collar and red tie and shoes Cinna got him. Someone knocked on the door as Katniss was fixing his tie. The maid got the door. Snow walked into the room with a grin upon his face, he saw that they were a believable couple with their love for one another. Snow said."Let’s all go sit down in the living room and talk about my new agreement for allowing you to be alive.”

Katniss and Peeta nodded as they walked into the living it was luxury place to live in, the leather couch were beautiful and the chairs were comfortable. As they all sat, Snow was staring straight at Katniss.

Peeta grabbed her hand and put it in his. Snow saw that their friendship had gotten to be more as somehow while living together they had gained more trust with each other.

Snow said “I want an arranged marriage between the both of you and let me believe me, this time seeing that you were helping him with his tie that won't cut it, things won't be easy in the marriage I want to see it become a reality for you two.”

Katniss said “By arranged marriage you mean on Ceaser’s show we announce our engagement of being together after moving in to make you happy.” Snow revealed to them,“You are a rebellious young woman with a man who claims to love you, you have a real fake romance that the capitol believe, now make me believe in it what they see. This arranged marriage will give you a chance to prove me wrong, now goodbye.” Snow got up and walked away from Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss let go of Peeta’s hand and told him, “ Peeta you can fuck me tonight after I take a bath to sit and think for while.” Peeta smiled and thought to himself she must really love me to let me hold her as close as that. Katniss was undressing so angered about what Snow had said. She pulled out her braid. Katniss yelled “ PEETA ! PEETA ! “ Peeta came running in scared about what caused the commotion. Katniss told him, “ Unzip this dress so I can take a nice hot bath.” Peeta quickly unzipped the dress.

Peeta told her, “ I am going to join you there is a lot of thinking we must do together.” Katniss stood there taking off her underwear and Peeta was taking of his briefs. Peeta got in first and then Katniss got in soon after they were both naked and vulnerable but things were changing vastly for them. She sat on his lap and she felt his hardness, he started playing with her long black hair twirling it around between his fingers. Katniss said "Our marriage will be believeable for him considering that we live together and that you trust me as I trust you. Things will be fine.” Peeta knew that she was right but their relationship had changed a lot since they had both gotten nightmares, they never liked facing them alone. Peeta would wander the halls of the house and katniss would scream but Peeta was always their to lay down next to her.

Peeta replied “ We will figure this out tomorrow Katniss, okay? But I am so hard for you right now that fucking you sounds sweet.” Katniss said “ Okay do you mind just doing it after I get out the bath and you join me in our bed.” Peeta smiled he loved her joy of fucking. Katniss got out the bath first grabbed a towel and Peeta the other towel. He walked into their room and saw Katniss all naked and he came onto the bed and spread her legs. He licked in between her cilt for a few minutes. He positioned his cock to thrust inside her.  
He entered her so hard that he groaned so loudly and she moaned as he pulled her into his arms and she looked into his eyes. He laid back down on the bed and thrusted into her even harder but he strides were more longer. She moaned louder and he groaned at the sound of it. He pulled her into his arms so that she could ride him. Peeta laid on the bed and she was riding his cock. He kept moving her hips back and forth to her moan. He came up and sucked one of her breasts and massaged the other. He stopped moving her hips and kissed her lips gently. Katniss said “Can we please keep fucking? I am enjoying you.” Before kissing him back. His arousal had gotten even stronger after hearing her moan and it wasn't much longer before he climaxed inside her.


End file.
